


Yu-Gi-Oh! 20:50 | Duelist Requiem

by Yugioh2050



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! 20:50 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Card Games, Duel Monsters, Expanded Universe, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Inspired by Twitter, Major Original Character(s), Multiverse, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Ceremonial Duel, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Twitter, Twitter Roleplay, Unofficial Sequel, Yu-Gi-Oh! 2050
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh2050/pseuds/Yugioh2050
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelist Requiem takes place within the same world as Yu-Gi-Oh! 2050 as a multi-anthology series taking place within the various years between GX and 2050 itself. Stories here within are told with exclusively canon characters, or multiple sets of OCs. However all of it encompasses anything and everything including "What if?" duels and various rematches or unofficial sequel stories to fill plot holes or miscellaneous errors in continuities. All of these stories have the potential to tie into the main plot proper, such as character relationships or various bits of head cannons found from our role plays and other brain storming sessions.In short this is the Fanfiction where all of our off-topic ideas, and various writing ideas land if they don’t fit into 2050 proper. Each story is stamped with a date or a timeline which can be found on our carrd-site (YGORP.carrd.co), or are found at the beginning of each chapter to give a rough idea of the timeline when read. Enjoy!
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! 20:50 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789861





	1. Episode 1, Chapter 1

“Axel… W-We can’t go in there…” says a soft and youthful voice. A large door creaking loudly, and swinging in both sunlight and the outside air into an old house on an old dilapidated plot of land. It’s raining… “Why not...?” a much more bold and courageous boy says, a chuckle escaping his lips as the dulled light of lightning briefly illuminates their small figures, and the entrance into this nigh-ancient building. “Let’s go, could be something cool inside!” the more bold voice says, outstretching his hand to a friend, “Wouldn’t you like to see, Hinote?” he asks.

October 19th, 2028. Sighișoara, Romania… Two young boys enter the large house on the edge of the old walled city, walking through thunderous rain and the darkness of storm clouds above to seek adventure in the old 12th century town. Mifune Axel, and Kaito Hinote. As they made their way past the old cobblestone road up the hill, and into the well-dusted house; a sense of fear could be felt. Whether it be from the old-dusted carpet where they stood, blackened and covered in a thick layer of dirt and ancient debris, or the various decomposed tapestries and adornments along the walls. Axel would soon pull out the lighter he’d taken along for their little exploration, it’s minimal lighting only making the atmosphere all the more ominous. 

“Th-This place is creepy…” Hinote complained, shivering slightly in the unfathomably cold and dismal place. But despite its age, the structure was still standing. All of it’s artifacts are still in-place and  _ mostly  _ preserved. It was obvious to the boys that nobody had been here since the last person had left long ago, and that for the first time in what seemed to be several decades; they were the first to enter since. The door would begin to swing backwards as the boys stepped in, wearing their bright-yellow raincoats and treading in carefully. There were still a few broken windows with shattered glass on either side, and no way of telling what could be dwelling there. “Think there might be some vintage cards in here?” Axel said in a smug tone, and immediately began to explore the foyer. 

The sound of loud and bellowing organs masks the obnoxious vibrato of revving engines, elsewhere in the city a caravan is moving. “Hinote, come check this out!” Axel says, elsewhere the mobilized squadron of motorcycles and vans begins to roll ever closer to the house, on a similar mission as the two… To find  _ something _ . Along their motorcycles and vans was the ‘Eye of Horus’, blazened onto the sides of their vessels and riding uniforms with a deep purple gradient, and below ‘Silk Road Trading Company’, inconspicuous, and unassuming. But what were they searching for? “Axel!” Hinote softly exclaimed, his friend beginning to wander off without him through the long corridors, seemingly lost…

“G-Geez…” Hinote said beneath his breath, taking off the hood of his raincoat to reveal himself. “Axel!” he shouted the best he could with his weak vocal chords, going off to find his friend in the darkness and the shadows of the old house. As he began to cautiously walk throughout the dimmed halls, a sound akin to a “Hush…” could be heard, the tapestries violently blowing back on him and causing a tie which bound his brunette hair to come undone. Whether it be a voice, or the wind from a broken window upon the other side of the hall; the boy could not help but let out a muted shriek in fear. Dropping to his knees for a moment and looking down amidst the darkness, causing his black pant legs to then become dirtied as the impact caused a small cloud of dust to rise from the deep wooden floors.

Hinote would look up, at either side, and then back in front of himself, taking in the old sights all around him. “A-Axel…” he’d shudder at the top of the stairs, as not one, but  _ two _ sets of footsteps at either side of him filled his ears. “Come on, this isn’t funny!” he said, turning around to one set to find Axel running in the other direction, “Axel!” he said, causing his companion to turn around with an odd mask of sorts, “Man… I was trying to scare you!” he exclaimed, Hinote running up to ‘bonk’ him atop his head, “L-Let’s get out of here already…” he said as Axel turned his head, noticing a fork in the rooms ahead. “But we’ve only checked out the front of the house..!” he said, enticing the second set of footsteps in their general area.

“F-Fine… Five more minutes and we’re leaving...!” Hinote exclaimed, the boys both turning a blind-eye to a vague purple shadow that steps in the symmetrical path behind them… Another gentle gust of wind is felt, the vague sound of a weary child’s breath whistles throughout the space. All the while the caravan continues to make its way, coming up to the old house in the veil of the storm. As the van rolled up, the two escorting motorcycles would slow, rolling up to the old stone steps to the house in specific, their riders tracing their hands over the old slate stones on either end and wiping off a nameplate which said; ‘Foundations of Good Grace’, both exclaiming at the same time “This is the place” in a static, and  _ robotic _ tone…

The two riders of the large black van would then outstep in violet robes, one tall, large, despite the baginness of the cloth his muscular stature could still be seen. The other slender, curvaceous. A man and a woman in pairs, one unseen through the darkness, and the other with two beady red-eyes glowing from behind the shadow of the hood. “Let’s go…” they said, their voice obscured and hidden behind multiple layers of distortion and manipulation.  _ Masking _ their real identity… “We find what we need, then leave. Don’t get greedy…” they said whilst drawing up their sleeves to reveal a strange looking firearm. “You got it boss…” the other said with a rather sinister chuckle, “After all these years, I’ll finally be reunited with  _ it…” _ he said to dramatic effect, then withdrawing his hood to illuminate his stark white hair… “Come then Seeker, let us find the instrument of your revenge…” the Masked Hunter commanded.

“Unit 33, Unit 34, sweep the house, clear out any squatters… We  _ might _ have company…” they said whilst the two now identified robots removed their helmets, revealing that they were both twin androids… Each with short black hair, and wearing all-black leather riding suits. Both with the visage of young men, and with a black stamp upon their necks which read ‘KC PDSS’. “Right away” both units would elicit, the men looking forward to the old manor with no mind for their running vehicle’s radio emitting a sharp static ring and a buzz as if being interfered with, and the news stating in English; “A large green comet has been seen entering earth's orbit…” the announcer drowning out amidst the shutting of doors and the rain saying “The strange looking rock upon impact seemingly has disappeared, and a strange radiation reading in the area has begun scattering back up into the atmosphere.  _ Certainly Strange _ …”

“Woah...” Axel said as he looked on in awe from deeper in the house, looking over yet another clearing banister “Hinote, come check this out!!” he said, looking down into a large array of expansive bookshelves, 4 in total, but with even more lining the walls upon both floors… Hinote himself had already found one himself, and began inspecting it. “W-Wow…” he said in wonderment, every wall lined from the floor to the ceiling in multiple thousand books of varying lengths and languages. A grand expanse of knowledge and literature as far as the eyes could see, and multiple thousand stories held within… “What’s that?” Axel said, looking at the top of the fireplace which sat at the center of the expanse, surrounded in chairs and couches as a lounge. It was a card… It was  _ red. _ But above all else… It was  **_shiny_ ** . “W-Wait, Axel-!” Hinote shouts at his friend, already jumping around the banister and landing  _ perfectly _ onto the floor below.

“D-Don’t take that, it’s not yours...!” Hinote cried, then turning his head sharply to his right as car doors slammed, his voice then drew into a careful whisper. “Axel!” he said. “No way!” Axel said loudly, boldly, “This thing is rare… I can feel it in my bones...!” he said with a cheeky grin, “‘ _ Crimson Exodd, the Apostle of Heavenly Fire _ ’..?” he said to himself questionably, only to have his concentration broken by the sound of the front doors opening, and them slamming shut. “It should be right this way, Seeker…” the smaller of the two humans said, beginning to trudge their way very swiftly through the main foyer and deeper to perhaps find what Axel already had in his hands… And Hinote would hear  _ all  _ of it. “Unit 33, 34, search the upstairs.  _ Now.”  _ their master commanded, causing them to begin racing up with great haste. “Hinote!” Axel exclaimed in a hushed shout, low enough for them to not hear him.

“Hide!” Axel added, running off to find his own hiding spot whilst Hinote panicked for a moment. “H-He ditched me…” Hinote stuttered beneath his breath, beginning to very quickly hyperventilate and rapidly breathe for the moment before turning around and looking to a small clearing just a few steps away. With what little light was coming from the storm he  _ should _ be able to hide there, thus he quickly scurried into the corner to hide in the tiny lounging area underneath an end table… Hinote would continue to use some wit, dragging a half-torn and ragged cloth over his head and down to hide himself further from view as two men entered the space. “It… It’s gone!” the obscured hunter asked, pointing up to the spot where Axel had nabbed the card, “The outline of dust around where it was left… Someone grabbed it just before we got here...” the hunter said, “They can’t have gotten far...” the man identified as Seeker said. “I haven’t been researching for all these years… Just to be left empty handed!” he sterned.

“Why did you want to come to Romania of all places anyway? This card can’t be  _ that _ strong.” they said, causing the other to retort with “This... is one of the lost fragments of  _ Exodia..!” _ he exclaimed, “At one point I owned _ three _ sets of those famous cards, but had them taken from me so viciously by a little punk like  _ you _ , then ripped to shreds..!” he said, “Send your units to continue searching!” he demanded, causing the other to snap his fingers and wave off. “Units… Search the rooms, someone’s been here, find every trace of them!” he declared with an exclamation as both of them began to look. Hinote from his hiding spot could vaguely see Axel’s purple hair, and one green-eye peeking out from behind what looked to be a fake wall, staring back at Hinote. “Unit 34, check that room there…” the mastermind shouted. This caused both Axel and Hinote to be gripped for a moment with fear…

Still unnoticed by the DSS, Hinote tried to silently shuffle back further into the corner, not making a peep, not a single sound… The DSS system would begin by opening up a drawer, a few junk cards… Some trinkets, and many unlabeled keys. Next, the wardrobe beneath it. Big enough to fit a person, but inside of this one..? Cobwebs. Lightning struck… Next, the DSS system would turn, for a moment looking directly in the corner right where Hinote should be, the boy still unseen yet looking right at the DSS… “Hh..” he said, muted… But that wasn’t what the DSS was looking at. Atop the table was a face-down card, which the DSS swiftly picked up only to say, “There’s nothing here but  **junk!** ”

“Continue looking, Unit 34, wait for your brother…” Seeker exclaimed, only for him to return with “There’s nobody here, so whoever took it must be long gone by now...” from elsewhere in the house. “Gahhhh!!” Seeker shouted as his master turned to leave. “This expedition has been a waste of our time… You’ll report to the master once we return then,  _ Seeker…” _ he said while trudging out. The older of the two turned back in a huff and protested, “No, wait...!” he said, the two DSS units now turning with them. With that, Axel would peek out from his hiding spot cautiously, making his way behind a bookshelf out of view of the leaving parties down the corridor and nodding to Hinote to leave carefully. “I know it’s here somewhere!” Seeker said, stammering for a moment before giving another order, “We search the forests, hold up the town even, if it means we find whoever took it!” he exclaimed whilst Hinote turned his arm to get out, unconsciously hitting the  _ ping _ button on his Duel Disk, causing both DSS units to turn around to stare directly at him…

“Heh…” the still hooded duelist said, “It seems we have a guest…” he said while turning an eye back to the banister to find his two robots grabbing the young boy by his arms and holding him up off the ground. “You got the card!?” Seeker said angrily, pointing his hand up to Hinote and asking, his friend still below, horrified as to what was going to happen. Hinote was stricken, frozen, shuddering… Blanked out, “Where is it?! Give it to me!” Seeker exclaimed, getting progressively more and more radical until he finally shouted, “Come on!” causing Hinote to cry back; “I-I don’t have it..!” whilst moving his head, urging Axel to run the other way… But he didn’t, and Axel instead ran out into the open and said “Put my friend down and I’ll give you the stupid card..!”

“Hm?” Seeker turned his head towards the other who had been hiding within the residence, a grin growing on his face at the prospect of finally receiving his prize. “So, we’ve got a hero coming in to save the day. Fine, fork over the card!” he said as he held out his hand, his eerily long fingers curling slightly as he beckoned for the card. Axel would reach back and pull up the card, turning it so he could see the face of it before making his own demands, “Let my friend go first..!”. “Tch!-” the former Rare Hunter clicked his lips in response to Axel’s demand. Normally he wouldn’t care what some brat asked of him, but with such a powerful card on the line, he was desperate to have it in his grasps.

Seeker in anger would look up, grinning and moving his hands in a strange gesture which his robots understood, both in unison taking Hinote to the edge of the railing and slamming his chest into the wood, causing him to gasp for air as they mercilessly bashed him into the railing. “Hand over the card and don’t tell anyone a word of what you’ve seen, and your demands  _ will  _ be met…” he said with a grin whilst Axel’s eyes drift above, horrified at the sight in front of him. “Stop!” he said, casting out his duel disk at the railing and attempting to use a signal to emergency shut-down both of the robots, something built in. “They shouldn’t be able to do that, put down my friend!” he cried.

“They’ve been freed from their shackles…” the hooded man said, Hinote gasping for air whilst the DSS units brought him back up and slammed his chest over the railing, breaking it off and casting it down to the floors below, angled against a pile of books and miscellaneous writing. “Do we have a deal then...?~” the hooded man asked, causing Axel to hastily retort with “Fine!” pleasing both of them and holding out his hand. “A-Axel..!” Hinote shouted whilst the DSS held him up once again.

Reluctant, Axel would hand over the card. Pleasing the two who chuckled. Seeker grabbed the card saying; “You made a good choice kid…” whilst Axel grimaced. “Unit 34, 35, put him down. We’re leaving…” the hooded figure said while Axel began to go at ease if only slightly… “Understood.” both of the androids said, their eyes flashing an affirmative red and then  _ dropping _ Hinote where they were, and off the railing. Axel’s eyes then widened as his body grew cold, he began running over through the rows and into the clearing proper to hopefully break his friends' fall before he came to the hard floor and against the previously broken railing. And in those moments he exclaimed “Suna pentru ajutor!”, a Romanian call for help which caused both their Duel Disks, and the Duel Disks of the two men apprehending them to glow red at their iris, and begin to alert the authorities.

But it was simply too late… “No..!” Axel shouted before Hinote hit the ground on his back with an excruciatingly loud  _ thud _ , a tear, and a loud sound of cracking bones. The young boy had fallen perpendicular to the railing, breaking through the entirety of his leg from behind the hip, impaling it and breaking off a peg from the wood. Hinote immediately let out a blood curdling scream as he went into shock. Something which for a moment horrified Seeker, only for his superior to say; “ _ That _ was unnecessary…” and begin heading out in a hurry along with the other DSS systems. “They called the cops!” he exclaimed, his commander retorting coldly once again with “So...?” only for him to begin running to catch up.

For the third time, the chilling noise of a whisper would drift throughout the house, swarming all around them whilst the old man gripped the card with his grimy fingers, and slamming the doors to the library all around them shut, and locked. “What?!” he exclaimed, banging on the doors whilst his entourage on the other side continued. Seeker hollered, “Hey!! Let me out!!” in anger, banging, panicking. He didn’t want to go to jail… With his accomplice on the other end he said, “Looks like I’ll be needing a new partner…” in a cold demeanor. From the other side of the door, the masked hunter would withdraw his firearm and kick it under the door. “Dispose of the other brat and use the bookshelves to come to the second level…” he said, Axel already helping Hinote to his feet and beginning to hide whilst Seeker hastily grabbed the odd firearm.

“Come on, get me the hell out of here!” he shouted, the whispers of wind beginning to unsettle everyone quite a bit… The sounds carrying a noise sounding much like “Come…” and “Go…” as a loud creek was heard directly in front of the boys, perfectly lit, but looking like the entrance to a dungeon. Axel whispered, “Hinote, can you walk? I can help you!” he said whilst Seeker ended his bickering. “I think there might be a way out, meet me at the bottom of the hill!” he said, turning back to the boys who were already going down. The final wisps of the wind would trail off, heightening in their sound as if the forest around them was screaming. “Down once more…” Seeker said, pulling back the hammer of the gun and beginning to make chase after the boys.

Unbeknownst to them another figure in the space was watching, Hinote would weerily look up behind him. Back into the vast expansive library and above the banister on the other end to find a vague spectral figure. What looked to be a young girl looking back down… Within the mass was a duel-colored nucleus of sorts. A yin and yang symbol both green, orange, and silver, all contained within it’s free-flowing purple mass. “Come on Hinote, this might be where the storm drain runs out from…” he said whilst they descended down stone steps, deeper, and deeper into the earth below…

The echoing sound of dripping water could be heard alongside the pair of footsteps made by the two making their way down the dilapidated steps past the library, looking for a way to escape the madness they found themselves in. The two would need to act quickly, seeing how Hinote was barely in the position to be on his feet, and with the older man chasing after them with his firearm. “Axel…” Hinote would utter in, pain overcoming him while they limped down into the dark of the catacombs, faintly hearing the adjacent river outside, and perhaps a place for escape.

“I-It hurts…” would escape betwixt the boys lips, falling limp in the others arms slowly whilst they began to quickly come to an endless hallway cut into several dozen forks… With the looming danger perhaps gone even for a moment Axel would hoist Hinote upon his arm further, descending into the maddening hallway and looking at either left or right where the light of day above drowned out and gave way to an endless abyss. “Damnit…!” would then echo throughout the tomb, a gasp escaping the untouched of the pairs mouths before trudging on forward with greater haste, teeth grit and braced against the agonizing cold that continued the further they went, everything within the endless array getting progressively colder and colder.

Even amidst the imminent peril, the sound of rain could still be heard. Water seeping through the ground and to the stones below as they drew further inward; but it was apparent that they were still heard and too slow. And they could only go so far within this endless labyrinth. “It’s so cold…” Hinote would then say as the boys crossed yet another fork, Axel casting an ear to their right to hear the sound of water still flowing… And the gentle breeze of the river casting way. “Hang on, Hinote… The police will be here soon.” he’d worriedly elicit before a gunshot rang through the catacombs, causing both of them to wince and shout in fear as Seeker blindfired behind them. “I’ve got you now!” Seeker would then shout before his footsteps drew heavier amidst the stone, running straight for them. “Looks like we don’t have much of a choice then…” Axel would say before making a half-sprint down the pitch dark tunnel, having no other options left to save his friend…

“It’s getting darker, Axel…” Hinote would complain, the blood seeping down his leg and dragging a trail across the cold floor whilst they limped along, just barely able to stand. It’s then when Axel said; “I can hear the river… We’re almost out” whilst a very small shaft of light began to form in their vision just at the end of the abysmally dark way. And luckily for them, the footsteps of Seeker had run clear past their fork in the road becoming distant and ever drowned with the sound of water. Another two gunshots… And then nothing. They were safe whilst Axel’s Duel Disk threw up a display of the Police’s time. And so, they had 5 minutes of safety. “Just hang on man, I’ll make sure you’re safe…” he’d reassure while finding the strength to hoist Hinote further around his shoulder, beginning to make the final stretch to the back of the walk, and reaching out his hand to touch what felt to be a wall made purely of stones. “Here…” he’d say, the deep sound of the grinding stones deafening and grating on their ears whilst it revealed yet another staircase.

“We have to go down again, hang onto me…” Axel would then grit, beginning to take Hinote down the stairs slowly whilst kicking the door back and making sure it was sealed  _ tight _ to ensure their safety. “Slowly now…” Axel would sooth further whilst the stones against his skin left a thick black grime and residue, shifting slightly at every touch whilst the natural light of the sky could be seen shining through a grate in the wall, half-rusted and seemingly falling apart… Perfect for a way to escape, however they’d need to climb. Something Hinote certainly couldn’t do with his current state… With that, Axel would set him at the side of the river's flow into the labyrinth. “A-Ah…” Hinote would exclaim whilst his bleeding leg touched against the cold stone, Axel saying “Try not to make any noise…” whilst he threw his jacket beneath his leg; fastening the sleeves tightly around his leg to try and stomp the bleeding.

“It doesn’t look like he hit an artery… You’re going to make it” he reassured, looking across the walls for something he could light. And wouldn’t that just be opportune… There was an unlit torch just a few steps away at the edge of darkness. “Hang tight…” he said whilst reaching into a velcro pocket upon his thigh, tearing it open with a large tear whilst grabbing the half-used object and very carefully bringing it up to the face of his well-worn zippo lighter, turning it vicariously into the flame in astonishment that it had little to no moisture from the damp dungeon… With a careful blow he would then wave the now lit torch outwards; the flame drawing itself to a full blaze and illuminating the space directly in front of them… The dungeon now looked even more vast than what they thought whilst he viewed a small array of chests in rows, all sealed tight with a few exceptions with broken corners and dead mice frozen mid-escape… There was a heavy amount of dried blood on the floor…

“Axel…!” Hinote would then shout whilst hearing the convoy of rare hunters leaving via the adjacent road, the sound of police sirens further up the mountain just barely audible to his sensitive ears… Yet they still had some time. “Just say calm… Stay alert…” Axel would continue, carefully shifting through the smaller area and carefully flipping over what unlocked treasure chests there were in hopes of finding some med kits… But no such luck, there were only preserved foods. Rations. Chains… With any luck he’d find a proper source of medkit before stumbling into a shut gate, causing it to very loudly rattle, and for both boys hearts to drop whilst an echo reverberated throughout the single tomb they were enclosed in, and how many other various tunnels and trap doors lay in this place… “Shit…!” Axel would say beneath his breath, immediately dropping the torch onto the ground and covering his mouth in fear that one of those tunnels didn’t reach the armed man still searching. A “Damnit” could be heard among the other side, far deeper into the crypt whilst a pinpoint of white could be seen among the other end of the hall and then…

Thwack! Bang! A bullet would strike the gate, clipping Axel’s fingers just barely and causing him to stumble back and trip the torch in the direction of the moat, reaching the very edge he dared not enter and then tapping against what appeared to be a cone shaped blockage… And so Axel would begin to go into shock as well, once again robbed of bravery and stricken of fear whilst he clenched his partially skinned off fingers in pain, stifling as he darted to go back whilst the flame of the torch began to burn along the shore, the object obstructing the torches descent in the water sending off the flame in the opposite direction of which the boy then began to run. One by one lighting up an array of sconces and giving away their position further whilst seeker’s footsteps begin to draw further near… 

As what appeared to be an old-fashioned theater lighting system began to crackle, pop, and shroud the room in flames a particular sense of cread could be felt, as Axel once again looked over to the rows and arrays of chests and other artifacts, focusing his vision in upon them and ogling at their placement… Not in simple stacks as he once saw, but in rows like church pews, closed off by the bridge of water which was cut at two ends via an engraved cross, and a holy symbol. But what was being worshipped here…? “I’ve got you two brats now...!” Seeker would then exclaim whilst the lights began to drag out towards them, illuminating the deep trench of water and its surroundings. Half-wilted yet undying yellowed flowers… Curled along their tops as if they had been scorched with a few fluttering and convulsing as if they were alive.

And what lay upon the center of these dozen bouquets was another stone platform which lay a bed of these thorny roses… Carefully placed atop a very thoroughly decayed body whose very presence made both of the boys even further unsettled whilst their blood dripped to the floor; mixing and slowly finding itself into the water, to which a ghostly howl could be both heard and felt… Whatever it was, whether it be an angel or a demon, was too late… Because now; they were finished… Without warning another two gunshots would be heard… One striking the wall adjacent to Axel’s head, and the other straight against Hinote’s cheek, straight through his collarbone and sending him limp. The cruel man taken to extremes and  _ killing _ a child on the spot… “Time’s up kids…” he said whilst trying to force the gate open. “Hinote!!” Axel would scream, the boys barely living body slumping over and finding itself half-caught in the rushing water below. The police are just barely in time, yet still unknowing of the boy's whereabouts…

Yet there was nothing else he could do but flinch at another missed shot. The  _ last _ missed shot of Seeker’s gun whilst Hinote’s blood would flow into the water, and over the worn stones to the desiccated corpse, trying to scrounge after his friend to cling on before the ghostly howl had made itself clear. Unseen, yet felt to him the body was somehow still alive… To both of them… Hinote’s fingers twitched whilst his jaw just barely held on, clinging onto the last of his life to grip onto the other stone whilst Axel hastily did the same, holding on and looking up upon the corpse, and anywhere else for another way out… The pair still had some will to live, however Hinote surely wouldn’t make it much longer whilst the gate to their left began to grate, and shift apart the stones holding it’s construction together… “ _ Traurig... _ ” they would both hear, the gate shifting apart even further whilst Axel finally collapsed into the thorns of the flowers. Completely unconscious whilst Axel continued to bleed upon the floor.

“Come on, Hinote…!” he said anxiously whilst the gate further shifted open it’s hinges, halfway up the older man's body before the voice commanded even further… “ _ Leben... _ ”, Axel finally looking down upon the cross shape of the body's hands covering up it’s bored open chest… “Axel… Look…” Hinote would just barely slur out, his dimmed pupils looking upwards to the headpiece of the above ground burial to reveal a family portrait, and below a heart in a jar. Dry, yet perfectly preserved. In his mind there was no way… Stories like this couldn’t simply be true… But alas, there was nothing else he could do… And so without further hesitation Axel would make a final grasp towards the glass, Seeker bringing apart the old rotten gate with his bare hands and attempting to fire off a shot at Axel directly to his shoulder and then his chest, both of the boys slumping to the floor across the lovely bones that lay before them, unable to complete their survival... 

But despite this horrible ordeal… They simply tried. And that’s all that mattered to Axel whilst he fell to the floor, his damaged hand holding the desiccated heart falling into the chest cavity of the corpse whilst his blood directly flew into it’s bored open chest… Seeker had completed his job. “What a pain…” he said with a sideways glare before three distinct heartbeats struck against the stones… “Still alive…?” he uttered to himself, no way either of them still able to live after that… “ _ Your sacrifice will be rewarded... _ ” would then linger, hushed… And sincere whilst a strange radiance would emit from the corpses sunken in eye sockets… “ _ And so I shall spare you both before I am reunited. _ ” would be further said before the intermixing of blood and water would begin to draw in upon the corpse to Seeker’s anguish… “What?!” he exclaimed whilst pointing his firearm upon the ritualistic display, frantically pulling back the trigger of the firearm and only receiving a mass of clicks and blowbacks before ultimately dropping it and beginning to simply flee to the police that could be heard driving up…

That continuous spectral voice would finally erupt from the corpse, finally making its presence known to Seeker… It was shrill. Wicked…  _ Familiar.  _ Simply declaring; “Earth…”, it’s half-decomposed mouth reforming, still blackened and brown… Discolored, yet ricketing upon its hinges and bellowing out… “There is no escape…!” before slowly arching forwards, the water and blood within the stones below coming forth and drawing in upon the feminine corpse and bringing back the vitality to it’s bones and decrepit skin; filling them with color… “You will not leave this place unharmed so soon…” it would continue before an arthritic  _ ‘snap!’  _ came from its neck, darting out and stretching along with her legs to their feet, gaping chest open and clinging to her heart before her eyes finally began to reshape and fill… Wrinkled skin beginning to fill with moisture once again to slowly build up the visage of a child.

With the corpse now standing up completely; it’s hand would stretch out, a strong magenta aura clinging to the bars he was trying to escape through and ripping them out from the stone and far into the ground,  _ stuck _ … Their jaw’s muscles still unable to hold their weight giving vision to her ever-whitening teeth which formed promptly into fangs. “What in gods name--!” Seeker tried to elicit whilst his arm shot backwards, just shy of having it cut straight off and causing him to lose what he had come all this way for. And so this decrepit spirit attempted to speak once more, continuing to gently take in the boys life force as if tethered to their lifeless bodies. “What’s this…?” it would say whilst the red flesh of muscles finally lingered up through it’s chest and then to it’s jaw, allowing it to speak whilst it’s skin began to overlap against fingers and neck. “A card…?” then using that same magenta light to grip onto the cardboard; dragging it forcefully into it’s fingers and forcing Seeker to lunge closer to the ‘zombie girl.’

“Give me that back, you monster…!” he’d shout whilst one of it’s eyes would manifest to take a true look at it… At first the orb developed stark white before it’s iris would form glowing orange. And then… “This is…” would come from it’s voice before looking upon the arm of Seeker; it’s other arm snapping and flipping outwards similarly to force him to forcefully raise his arm. “What…!?” he’d say in retaliation and shaking off whatever control she had upon him, “You’re feisty...~” the girl would say before her face finally closed in it’s gaps, her other eye manifesting in a light green and then saying; “How about to fight for your life…” while using the same power to ease off Hinote’s Duel disk.

In her final moments of re-constitution she would cackle, two sharp points gently pressing into her rosy red lips whilst her torn clothes gave clear view of her developing heart’s first beat… Chuckling whilst her lungs came to, muscles covering, and then finally resealing itself behind a torn victorian dress. “I like this body…” she’d say before the Duel Disk slips onto her arm. “I can feel your thoughts…” she’d say whilst quickly getting used to the weight, gritting her teeth at him; “I can sense your fear…” she’d chuckle. “And the authorities are searching the house as I speak…” she’d then say feeling them draw ever closer upon the old mansion and sensing not just that, but the  _ world. _ “So would you rather have a chance at fighting your way out with all of those  _ rare cards…  _ **And** at the cost of your  _ life _ ... _ ”  _ she said whilst priming her own Duel Disk for combat. “Or I will simply let you flee to rot in a cell for killing two innocent children…”

“Tsh…” he would say while reluctantly forcing up his old Duel Disk, gritting his teeth while he says “You’re just a lowly brat, nothing you can do will stand up to my deck…!” he’d say for pre-fight banter, causing her to let out another humored laugh before retorting; “We’ll see in due time…” whilst another hundred candles lit the room whilst color filled the last of her body, brunette hair flowing with the draft of the catacombs before Hinote’s duel disk activated. And finally the ‘zombie’ would begin the duel with Seeker. This made the girl’s smile only grow, her heart beating…  **_Bump bump…_ ** Before long her own Duel Disk would flicker on with a static hum that filled the room, outlining it in a red pixel grid that would soon disappear and display her life points, simply stating; “It’s game time…”


	2. Episode 1, Chapter 2

“Tsk…” Seeker would say, eyebrows furrowing at the now revived child’s newfound sense of confidence, something he was  _ sure _ he would break within the next coming moments… However, there was still something off… A sense of intense pressure and  _ fear _ that lingered within the space, “I’ll send you back to the grave!” he’d say, his speech letting out a crack under the strange tension whilst the atmosphere darkened and then fell into an eerie void, eclipsing both her, and the boys in an ethereal darkness. “This should be fun…” she would say, grinning. “Duel!” they both would shout before Seeker brought his hand up to begin.

“I’ll start this duel off with my field spell, ‘Chicken Game’ !” Seeker would announce a slot at the tip of his Duel Disk shooting out and allowing him to place the aforementioned card unto it. “This card will allow-” he would begin to say before the child interjected; “I know what it does, don’t waste your breath over something that in a few moments will be  _ meaningless _ …” she would say, taking up her opening hand and looking at the cards the unconscious boy had, grinning. “This should be fun…”

“Tsk…” Seeker would say, “I’ll use the effect of Chicken Game to pay a thousand of my life points and draw a card…!” he’d shout, a bit angered at the child’s lack of etiquette for the game that would decide their lives, and from the shadowy aura; their afterlife too. “Perfect…” Seeker would say, then tapping down a spell card. “I activate the spell card Shaddoll Fusion…!” he would exclaim, sending off two monsters from his hand to the grave and splitting a rift in the darkness, a split in their time & space. “By sending Shaddoll Hedgehog, and Shaddoll Dragon to the graveyard; I can bring forth a Fusion Monster…!” he would exclaim, dragging off the now resolved Fusion into his graveyard whilst the shadows would form tendrils and tendons, conjuring out a monster…

“You’ll never escape from the grip of the shadows…!” he’d exclaim as the darkened muscles of the monsters sprout it’s fair skin, and conjure forth a beast of which it mounted. “I Fusion Summon El Shaddoll Winda!!” Seeker exclaimed, the monster daintily floating about within the darkened void of time and space they played upon. “The effects of Shaddoll Hedgehog, and Shaddoll Dragon will now activate, allowing me to draw a card, and add Naelshaddoll Ariel from my deck to my hand…” he would further elaborate, taking this extra time to set a card face-down, and then end his turn. “Turn end…” the old man would say rather confidently. A snicker overtaking him whilst the other drew a card off the top of her deck, noting; “You seem rather confident for a dead man…” she would say.

“That’s a lot to say coming from someone who was dead no longer than five minutes ago…” he would retort, a slight quiver in his voice whilst the child shrugged her arms, “No more than you would be if those officers could no longer detect us…” she would say, the shrillness of her vibrato piercing upon his ears like nails on a chalkboard whilst she noted “A life behind bars might as well be the same as a soul cast out into the boundless reaches of eternity… But…” she would say, prattling on whilst Seeker interrupted a brief haughty monologue; “I don’t have time for your mystical bullshit, make your move… I have people waiting for me to get  _ that _ card back…” he’d angrily shout. “You say that like I don’t have my own friends or my own plans waiting for me when I dispatch  _ you…”  _ she’d say, “But do you want to know the difference between you and I?” the undead girl asked.

* * *

**Seeker:**

Life Points: 3000

Hand: 3

**Main Monster Zone:**

  * El Shadoll Winda



**Spell/Trap Zone:**

  * Face-Down (1)



**Field Zone:**

  * Chicken Game



**Unknown:**

Life Points: 4000

Hand: 6

* * *

“And what’s that?” Seeker would say annoyed at her coy remarks, ready to end this duel as fast as possible… “I’ll live long enough to see them again…” the girl said with a hushed whisper, “I’ll pay one thousand of my own life points to use your own spell card… To draw a seventh card of course…” she’d snicker, “You should realize by now that you are  _ utterly _ screwed…” whilst she played a spell card of her own, “I activate Nekroz Kaleidoscope…!” she exclaimed, the smacking of the card onto the borrowed duel disk causing a brief  _ crack _ and the shadows that revealed a bright blue ice crystal, letting off large amounts of white mist as if it was breathing frigid frost.

“This card will allow me to use monsters from my extra deck as material for a Ritual Summon…” she would say, “And so by sending Elder Entity N’tss to the grave I can perform a Ritual Summon…!” she would say with a toothy little grin, “Come forth…” she’d whisper, her hand raising upward whilst the crystal  _ cracked _ down the middle, spider-webbing across and splitting apart in a brittle crunch. “I Ritual Summon, Nekroz of Unicore!!” she’d shout whilst the crystal burst into a radiant white light; drowning out and revealing her trident-wielding combatant. “His effect should strike you as threatening since he can  _ negate _ the effects of your monsters,  **_But!_ ** _ ”  _ she would explain, a flash of light coming from underneath his Winda; “The effect of Elder Entity N'tss will be the one to deal with that pesky little monster of yours…” she would further elaborate before his own monster let out a terrifying scream in pain and then…  **_Burst!_ **

“Tch… Then I’ll use my monsters' other effect! When sent to the Graveyard, I can add Shaddoll Fusion from my graveyard to my hand.” He stated as his duel disk dispensed the card, allowing him to reclaim it.

“Regardless, it seems you no longer have a frontline defense,  _ but… _ ” the undead child snickered; “It doesn’t really matter for what I have in store… Nekroz of Unicore, attack this feeble low-life directly!!” With the command given, the freshly summoned Ritual Monster would perform a simple twist of his spear, twirling it in a figure eights motion around his body many times whilst taking a brief running charge and striking into Seeker’s chest, causing the hardened man to grunt in pain whilst light photons phased through him. Of course this left no physical damage, but he still couldn’t help but kneel to the ground in agonizing pain, eyes widened in shock as he felt  _ something _ pierce his heart, frantically activating his trap card before the monster could retrieve it’s blade; he said “N-No!! I activate my trap card, Damage Vaccine  Ω MAX …!” he would say, standing back up from the ground unscathed once more whilst his vitality returned along with 2300 of his life points… “What the hell was that?!” he would exclaim whilst the child snickered.

“Isn’t it obvious?” she’d snicker, proceeding into her second main phase and setting two cards of her own… “You’re dueling for your life,” she would say in a rather condescending tone. “For an adult you really don’t know how to take charge… This body can already tell that one strike was nearly enough to kill you outright… A premature death wouldn’t be befitting of an elderly man like you, wouldn’t it?” she’d say with a coy laugh. “Now...  _ play.” _ she would demand, “End turn.”

* * *

**Seeker:** ****

Life Points: 4300

Hand: 4

**Field Zone:**

  * Chicken Game



**Unknown:**

Life Points: 3000

Hand: 2

**Main Monster Zone:**

  * Nekroz of Unicore



**Spell/Trap Zone:**

  * Facedown (2)



* * *

“This can’t be…” he would say beneath his breath whilst drawing off yet another card. “Oh but it can… Don’t play dumb,” she would utter commanding him to play to her amusement whilst his life points once again decreased, this time to 3300 to destroy the field spell… “You’re smart, I’ll give you that…” she would say, further taunting and increasingly disturbing her opponent mentally. Perhaps inciting some sort of deeper anger within him. “Show your true colors you spineless weakling, I have no time to dilly dally on theatrics when there’s someone that I should be attending to…” with that her gaze would straighten and then fixate upon him. Perhaps beginning to take things quite seriously whilst flourishing her palm outwards with what appeared to be a peace sign, when in reality was

“Ghh… I won’t let you make a fool out of me!” Seeker would yell back at the child, furiously grabbing one of the cards in his hand and placing it onto his duel disk. “I activate Shaddoll fusion once more,” he began before taking another two cards in his hand and holding them up, “I fuse Naelshaddoll Ariel with Shaddoll Beast!”. The two monsters would appear on his field before being merged together, pulling forth from the shadows a monster with even greater strength, “Rise from the treacherous deep... El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis!” he called out as a marionette of colossal proportions was pulled from beneath the earth by the same violet tendrils as his last fusion. “Now for my monster’s effects! First, Beast will let me draw one card from my deck, then Ariel will banish both cards in your graveyard!” he declared before slipping another card off of the top of his deck, whilst the child’s cards in her Graveyard were forced to be removed from play.

“That’s extremely funny, you’ve made a monster that will amount to exactly nothing soon enough…”, “I’ll shut your trap for good soon enough…” He stated as he held out his arm in declaration of his next move, “Anoyatyllis, attack and destroy her Unicore! Dark Entanglement!”. The enormous monster would motion its hand towards the monster, commanding it’s tendrils in an attempt to overtake the monster… However, it was all simply in vain once more as the child activated one of her face-downs… “Not so fast…” she elicited, then casting up her trap card… “I activate  _ Crackdown!”  _ she exclaimed.

With that, a rope dart would extend outwards from the face of a trap card; wrapping and coiling around the opponent’s monster and dragging it onto her side of the field… “Does that make two wasted Fusion summons then...?” she’d say with a grin, tapping her forehead. “I have a lot more in store than just that, so…” she would begin to taunt, seeker feeling a certain sense of pointlessness… No hope. All dread. “End turn…” he’d say, the girl enjoying the sentiment. “Wow… That’s just sad…” she’d say with a snicker, her eyes flashing whilst she touched the top of her deck, pre-sensing the draw to come… “What is this…” she would then say whilst excavating  _ Crimson Exodd, the Apostle of Heavenly Fire  _ from the top of her deck. “Hm…” she’d say, “It seems this game was over before it even began…” she would say whilst chaining a trap card in the standby phase; “I activate, reckless greed!”

* * *

**Seeker:**

Life Points: 3000

Hand: 2

**VACANT FIELD**

**Unknown:**

Life Points: 3000

Hand: 5

**Main Monster Zone:**

  * Nekroz of Unicore
  * El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis



**Spell/Trap Zone:**

  * Crackdown



* * *

“Let’s not waste anymore time… I will end this in  _ five _ moves…” she said with a stern vibrato… Her own Nekroz of Unicore, and the stolen El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis transmuting into two balls of brilliant white light; letting off a malicious red aura that dripped into the black abyss below, the two monsters giving up their bodies and their souls to be tribute… “It seems as though this body yearns for this card to be unleashed… And so,  _ it shall… _ ” she said whilst flourishing her hand outwards; the beating of her heart audible… It’s tempo increasing… “By tributing my two monsters, I’ll defeat you with the very thing you’ve come here to steal…” she said whilst beginning to place the card on the field. But, something about both her and seeker was now off…

‘What is this heat…’ she thought to herself, ‘It’s like my soul is being burned, but…’ as she placed the Red Exodia onto the board of her duel disk… “I summon Crimson Exodd, the Apostle of Heavenly Fire…!” she exclaimed before the two souls were then burned up, and consumed… Bringing forth a demonic purple conjuration that quite boringly gave birth to a darkened red sphere. “From my hand, I activate a spell…!” she said immediately in its wake, becoming a bit pained in her visage not because of her dominance; but because of the monster. She was no longer driven by her own thought, but now seemingly out of control. But not by the monster… ‘This card… Is cursed…!’ she’d think, her own speech unable to be controlled whilst she exclaimed; “Double summon!”

“This card allows me to Normal Summon once again… But I won’t be normal summoning another monster, no… I will  _ Gemini Summon  _ my monster…!” she would exclaim, picking up; and then immediately slamming the monster back down whilst fighting for control over her own mouth and movements. With a struggle the card would be sat back down upon the board once more; the dimmed red of the orb now glowing a furious red and emanating an even greater heat whilst she activated yet another spell card; “I activate Blockout Curtain…!” she exclaimed with an animalistic growl. “Hnngh…” she would grimace, looking down upon Seeker.  _ Seemingly _ in control. “I end my turn…” she said, her body periodically creating an afterimage of herself, a ghostly figure splitting and then being forced back inside of the vessel periodically.

‘This… This is ridiculous! That should be me wielding such a creature, not some rugrat!’ He thought to himself, every muscle of his face tightened up in a mix of anger and fear. “Pfft… Five turns? Don’t make me laugh! you think someone seeking out a card such as Crimson Exodd wouldn’t be prepared to fight it?” He rhetorically asked as he drew a card for the beginning of his turn, “I draw!”. Looking down at his hand of three cards, he would hold up a card he knew would be invaluable at getting him the time he needed. He’d place the card in his spell/trap zone before declaring its name, “I activate Swords of Revealing Light! Now your monsters are unable to attack for three turns!” he said rather proudly at his strategy. With this and her usage of Reckless Greed, he’d be able to get the edge in card advantage before swooping in for the kill. “Make whatever move you can, I’ve got all the time and protection I need to turn the tides in my favor!” He promised...

“We’ll see about that…” she said in response, cooling down and relaxing into the groove of this duel… “In the meantime, I want you to hold onto  **_this. . ._ ** _ ”  _


	3. Episode 1, Chapter 3

In the passing of phases, the undead child would grin, dropping a card into her own grave either to be a detriment or an overwhelming advantage whilst she exclaimed; “A fighting chance…” using the effect of _Ghost Sister & Spooky Dogwood._ “There are two paths we can take…” she said with a grin, seeker already relishing in her foolishness amidst a forefront of fear. However, his swords of revealing light gave him just the faintest glimmer of hope. _However,_ this **_all_** relied upon what the contents of her hand were. “Go on…” he’d elicit, grimacing yet _feeling_ her very obvious baiting…

“You can summon no monsters… End your turn now, and pray I have no monsters for my next turn…” she began to say, chuckling further… Getting into his head and twisting it further, her mind pleading that he wasn’t as dumb… No matter, she firmly states; “ _ or  _ you can summon one of those fusion monsters… High in attack power, leaving me to activate  _ this  _ upon my next turn…” the child said, further revealing the contents of her hand and directing focus off of what was  _ on  _ the field… But what could potentially  _ be _ on the field? “Ritual Foregone…” she said with a sly snicker…

This unnecessary display only gave him a further  _ heightened _ sense of escape from this twisted fate… ‘How perfect…’ he thought to himself whilst putting on a poker face, his hand consisting of two rather ‘fortunate’ cards to succeed in his mission… And so, without a second thought, he would oblige… Setting one card face-down and ending his turn causing her life points to drop. “Heh…” she’d chuckle before responding, “Smart man…” whilst her life points dropped to 1500. ‘And what more… Those ‘Nekroz’ cards  _ have  _ to be Ritual Summoned… That card is  _ useless!’  _ he thought, his smug grin already returning… It was that  _ one _ set card he needed…

Whether she activates Ritual Foregone or not is simply meaningless… All he needs her to do is to summon a monster… “Very well…” she’d snicker, a skipped draw phase, and then a hasty activation of the previously displayed spell card resulting in her life points once again dropping instantaneously to 500… “By activating ‘Ritual Foregone’ I can summon a monster from my hand…” she’d say rather calmly, maturely. Far more composed than he, whether  _ he  _ be winning or  _ not. _ And contrary to his thought; she  _ did  _ have a monster to be summoned… Thus, a tranquil white light would open into the darkness of their duelling stage and produce a rather inconspicuous and unformidable monster for him to combat… “Megalith Phul…” she grinned, Seeker already hastily going to activate a card in response.

> “When my monster is-!”, “Not so fast..!” Seeker interjected, snickering as he revealed “Ring of Destruction…!” with an ominous growl. “When this card is activated I can destroy one monster on the field, and  _ when  _ I do we both take damage…!” he exclaimed, “And that means  _ I  _ **_WIN!_ ** _ ”  _ seeker exclaimed whilst the darkened pink shades of his trap card flashed, and sent forth a bomb collar around her freshly summoned Ritual Monster… This game was all but finished whilst he exclaimed; “Now die!” instructing the bomb collar to erupt brilliantly into flames… Yet the child’s life points did not lower in the oncoming chaos… And so, she laughs. It seems he’s forgotten something. “You got distracted and forgot…” she said with a snicker, the sound of shattering glass echoing throughout the darkness whilst a green light funnelled its way into her graveyard.

“Funny, you thought you had a chance… The effect of ‘Block Out Curtain’ will protect my life points  _ and  _ my monster… Allowing me to do  _ this…”  _ she said, “The effect of Megalith Phul will allow me to add ‘Nekroz of Unicore’ back from my graveyard to my hand…” she explained, “Furthermore it will increase Phul’s level to four as well… Thus meaning I am free to do  _ this…”  _ she said whilst placing down a spell card, “I activate ‘Nekroz Mirror’!” she said calmly, the audible heartbeat returning at a steady tempo… Rhythmic. Conducting her movements once more and beckoning forth a forced action… ‘I can’t…’ she thought whilst Phul was swallowed up in a water geyser…

“By tributing Megalith Phul I can Ritual Summon Nekroz of Unicore once again…” she further elaborated, the geyser coming down in a calm and tranquil crescendo… And although she couldn’t attack, that did leave  _ one  _ thing… “I will once again  _ Gemini Summon _ my monster…” the child said whilst her turn continued… The sphere with arms now sprouting its legs and growing even further in red hot intensity… Its heat was already beginning to be felt quite literally, and metaphorically… ‘This heat…’ she thought to herself… ‘It’s burning me up inside…’ 

Finding it harder and harder to fight off the compulsion to serve into the monster’s will and immediately setting a card face-down, completing her turn… ‘I have to take this brat down now if I want to win…’ he thought to himself as he drew a card, bringing his total cards in hand to 4. He’d look upon the card he drew, grinned, clearly not in the possession of a poker face, though that wouldn’t matter once he claimed victory soon enough. And that would certainly be easy… Both because of a newly drawn card, and another two turns to do as he pleased… And so, he set another card face-down and ended his turn.

* * *

**Seeker:**

Life Points: 3000

Hand: 2

**Spell/Trap Zone:**

  * Facedown (1)
  * Swords of Revealing Light



**Unknown:**

Life Points: 500

Hand: 3

**Main Monster Zone:**

  * Nekroz of Unicore
  * Crimson Exodd, the Apostle of Heavenly Flame (Gemini Summoned (2))



**Spell/Trap Zone:**

  * Vacant



* * *

“Pitiful…” she said, the ensuing phases once again coming with a rushing feeling… And once again a convulsion. This time far different than the last. While each push, each convulsion. Each forced Gemini Summon of this ‘Crimson Exodd,’ was involuntary, and  _ forced…  _ It only became clear to her  _ now _ that it wasn’t  _ his  _ power. And it’s here  _ now  _ that this girl soon realized that this ‘body’ was not cursed, but simply acting upon instinct… If it was even hers. And as such, her body and verbal demeanour once again changed once again. Whatever entity or entities that were trapped within this vessel of flesh and blood were now battling for dominance and control… They were 50/50 as one, yet not yet aware of each other's presence. As such, their collective voices said as one; “I Gemini Summon, Crimson Exodd, the Apostle of Heavenly Flame…!” in a sharp vibrato.

Once again, the shape would change… Legs and arms now formed… And now unravelling itself into the full-bodied form of  _ ‘Exodia the Forbidden One,’  _ it’s previous glowing heat now dissipating whilst it dropped to the floor of the void with an ominous  _ thud! _ As if this had been rehearsed, or memorized over a  _ long lifetime.  _ The girl’s voice was steadily changing… Flipping, mixing, and distorting between two distinct people or  _ entities.  _ Very distinctly female, but intercut with the deep inflexion of a male growling out and cutting against the ears of the two unconscious boys, bringing them to an unsettling and groggy awakening whilst the previous soul-ropes that connected themselves to her faded away… It seems their healing was all but complete, yet even so… Her voice as she spoke these lines continued changing…

Three distinct voices. Three distinct personalities. All at once bearing down upon the ears of all like God's own choir, saying; “The eve of incineration is upon us, and in only two more turns you will become all a pile of ashes sitting amidst a cold dark chasm of time and space… Your soul left to the shadows, and forever lost within an endless void of the damned who dare tread here before your paltry self” she said. Without a stutter, without a refrain… And then drawing to a hush… There was nothing else for her to do. “I’ll pass things onto you then,” the girl said, in her end phase gritting her’ teeth and growling… Her existence seemingly split by the two boys once again becoming its own sole identity whilst Axel’s hand gripped into the darkness… Regaining his life. ‘To think I even wasted my time helping them…’ she thought to herself, snarling and shaking her head whilst her opponent continued his metaphorical ‘death throws.’

“In your End Phase I’ll activate Resh Shaddoll Incarnation…” he said in a low grumble, hellbent upon ending the duel despite knowing well in that this would not be the case… Regardless, “It will allow me to revive El Shaddoll Winda..!” he said, sliding the Fusion Monster out from his graveyard whilst using a sleight of hand to graze his thumb across a well-hidden button… With that, a small point atop his well-worn duel disk would glow red, blinking. “Admitting defeat are we?” the child asked whilst cocking her head. “Hardly, no…” Seeker replied, “I’m just recording a little ‘farewell’ message…” he said while drawing for his turn. Although the males’ demeanour had shifted. And he had been put on an emotional delirium filled roller coaster; he still had a cocky smile planted upon his face.

* * *

**Seeker:**

Life Points: 3000

Hand: 3

**Spell/Trap Zone:**

  * Swords of Revealing Light



**Unknown:**

Life Points: 500

Hand: 3

**Main Monster Zone:**

  * Nekroz of Unicore
  * Crimson Exodd, the Apostle of Heavenly Flame (Gemini Summoned (3))



**Spell/Trap Zone:**

  * Facedown (1)



* * *

“That’s cute, you’re ‘phoning home’ to your little friends…” his adversary quipped in response. Two boys behind her gripping their hands whilst their strength finally began to return to them… “Not quite…” he said in response, “I activate an equip spell… Big Bang Shot…!” he exclaimed while laughing out wildly, “I might not be able to destroy that monster… But I’m not about to sit here and grovel at the feet of a dumb kid who thinks they have  **_any_ ** control over my fear… Winda, attack Nekroz of Unicore!!” he exclaimed, his monster’s attack being raised to 2600, just enough to destroy her Ritual monster with a simple rise and swoop attack… Her monster shattering like glass and going to her grave. “I end my turn…” he said.

“You play well,” the revived child complimented as she drew for turn, a smile drawing across her lips whilst she looked at what she had drawn. “But I’m tired… And need to rest in the arms of the dearly beloved I so wish to meet once again… So may I ask, what’s your name so I can bid you farewell?” “Seeker,” the man said in response, raising his duel disk with a snicker whilst what appeared to be the  _ final _ card was played. “No retorts… No remarks?” she asked. “You seemed to have been on quite the emotional ride there, flipping between despair and hope at a moments notice…” she said, “I activate Super Double summon” in a smooth calm tone, the previous convictions and ‘memories’ of this body seemingly faded, and overwritten by whatever  _ this _ singular voice was.

“No,” he replied, laughing whilst a surge of electricity made its way to the crimson statue-like beast that stood in front of her, charging up and activating it’s previously dulled golden features and beginning to fill it with life. This only left a regular normal summon to close out the game… And a farewell to this seeker. “So what’s yours then little lady…” he asked, before a  _ splash _ in the darkness was heard, “Since you’re going to die anyway, it-...” she began to say, a hand already raising to re-summon Exodd for the final time… But pausing whilst a hand grabbed her ankle. “Don’t…” escaped the lips of a hurt and soft mannered boy’s voice. “Let him go…” he said, the similarly aged girl in a trance upon the notion. A conflict of interest… To destroy him… Or let him go…

“Hinote…” Axel said, much more ‘awake,’ and already attempting to get to his elbows to crawl to him. “He might have done bad things but he doesn’t deserve to die…!” he said whilst the girl’s arms moved down once again… Her fingers just barely an inch off of the card… “Come on kid,  **_do it_ ** _.”  _ Seeker provoked, grinning… The shadowy aura  _ snapping _ , and fading. Once again bringing them to reality. And to two policemen shouting “Îngheţa!” with arms drawn upon the man. “No…” the child said, her voice once again split into a trio of multi-toned moods of expression. “Please…” Hinote pleaded whilst both he and Axel raised onto their elbows. “No…” she once again said in a stern, direct tone… “No…”

“Îngheață, acum!” they said… Directing some kind of notion for them to end their duel before the child spoke in a reassuring, firm… And ethereal tone. Her voice now condensed to a single; “Nu…” And with that, her fingers would land upon the monster… Gemini summoned it for a fifth, and final time as Seeker exclaimed, “Yes!!” and the mythical creature’s eyes alight a bright, and radiant red… “Crimson Exodd, Apostolul focului ceresc!” she exclaimed, the voices warping, fading in and out… Fighting for dominance whilst her hand outstretched and brought the monster to life…

With the 5th and  _ final  _ summon… It only left the monster’s hands to raise with its head… A booming voice calling out, echoing and bellowing out of it’s gaping maw. It’s body glowing intensely, and  _ searing _ red; filling the entire room in its light… “Și curăță acest rău de corpul meu…” the child said in her previous mellowed tone… Glaring at Seeker whilst her own body let off wisps of red particles to match her monster. “Purgation of Evil Magic!!” she then shouted in English, letting out a similar cry whilst once again smacking down upon the card. “I…!” she shouted, “I…!” “Don’t do it…!” Hinote said, both boys now completely awake. “I win…!” she screamed.

With the final exclamation made, and her monster now fully charged and  _ smoking hot;  _ Seeker grinned, speaking to himself as the monster’s two hands clasped together, pushing outwards and then coming together; letting out a massive clapping shockwave. “Remnants… Find these children… And bring them to justice… Their cards will be ours. Avenge this loss.” he murmured as the monster’s palms opened, and  _ unleashed _ a torrent of white light, and red spiralling lightning. Seeker shut his eyes, crazed at the sight of this monster bringing both him and this duel to a close… And with that, his duel disk would be set ablaze, shorting out, and exploding off of his arm, bringing the skin underneath to a black crisp and sending him back.

And in these final moments of the duel, he murmured once more… Unheard, unseen… His arms and legs flying back as his monster shattered… His life points dropped. And the game finally came to its end.


End file.
